The present invention relates to seats for vehicles, for example motor cars. The invention relates particularly to a seat of the kind disclosed, for example, in European patent application No. EP-A 0 310 572 in the name of the same Applicant.
Likewise known (for example from Italian application No. 67018-A/88, also in the name of the Applicant) are seats which, together with an adjustment movement generally longitudinally of the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, can perform a simultaneous lowering-raising movement which affects the squab as a whole either uniformly, or differently at the front and rear ends or regions of the squab. This movement is accompanied by a coordinated movement of the backrest and side plates which, simultaneously or alternatively depending on the specific requirements of use, provides a series of advantages, such as: - maintaining the line of sight of the person occupying the seat at an almost constant level, whatever the longitudinal position of adjustment of the seat, - varying the length of the seat surface of the squab and consequently avoiding problems such as that currently known as "suspended limb" or inadequate support of the thighs of the seat occupant, and - correctly supporting the back of the seat occupant, particularly as regards the lumbosacral region.
Naturally, the adaption of the seat to the anthropometric characteristics and/or tastes of the seat occupant can be made more precise the greater the ability of the various elements forming the seat to move separately. Increases in the possible separate movements of the seat parts can, however, create confusion, particularly for people who do not have a good spatial sense and who have a particular sensitivity to their own body mechanics, and who form the large majority of the motoring population.
Moreover, the need to provide a seat which can be adapted precisely to the characteristics and tastes of the occupant conflicts, to a certain extent, with the need to reduce its overall bulk. This need is particularly marked in sports cars, especially those of high class and performance. The floors of the passenger compartments of such cars usually have rather uneven structures due to the presence of stiffening ribs, cross members, etc.